The present invention relates to flooring surfaces, preferably decorative flooring surfaces. In addition, the present invention relates to a system for constructing a flooring surface, e.g., a decorative flooring surface. More specifically, the present invention relates to thin laminate flooring surfaces comprising a top wear surface, preferably decorative in nature, a substrate reinforcing material or layer, and optionally, a backing material or layer. The present invention also relates to components, systems, and methods for constructing a disengageable decorative laminate flooring surface from individual flooring panels. In addition, the present invention relates to decorative laminate flooring products or components, e.g., panels and elements for connecting the panels.
Various systems have been proposed in an attempt to provide a means for easily constructing a flooring surface, however, none to date have found overwhelming acceptance in the market place, especially in relation to disengageable thin laminate xe2x80x9cfloating floorxe2x80x9d surfaces.
Typically, manufacturers of laminate flooring panels have produced a flooring product that contain both a tongue and a groove profile within the same flooring panel. The tongue profile is machined into one side and one end of the panel with the groove being machined into the opposite side and end of the same panel. When panels of this type are assembled, a seam is created between adjacent panels.
The manufacturers of laminate flooring panels have used various methods in an attempt to seal the seam between the panels of an installed floor. To obtain a seal between panels, known methods have involved the practice of applying a sealant such as wax, lacquer, silicon or some other sealant directly onto the flooring attachment profile (tongue or groove) during the manufacturing process. This method is detrimental to the manufacturing process due to the inherent problems associated with the application of a liquid sealant (which must be dried) to a high speed linear manufacturing process. It complicates the manufacturing process and causes numerous problems with the sealant contaminating all down stream manufacturing equipment.
A number of the known proposed systems are discussed to provide a background for the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,919 titled xe2x80x9cPortable Floor,xe2x80x9d discloses a floor comprising a plurality of like panels having straight sides, coupling elements at the sides for coupling arrangement with cooperating coupling elements on adjacent panels, and means operatively associated with the coupling elements for releasably locking adjacent panels in a side-by-side contiguous relationship. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the panels are coupled together using locking screws 19 and nails 15.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,852 titled xe2x80x9cFloor Tiles,xe2x80x9d discloses a floor or tile consisting either of a single piece composed of any one of a range of different materials or a plurality of superimposed laminations each composed of any one of a range materials. The floor tiles are formed with a plurality of identical, laterally projecting tongues and, in their underside, with an equal number of identical pockets which open to the periphery of the tiles and alternate around the periphery with the tongues. The tongues and pockets being so shaped that any tongue of any one of the tiles is adapted to engage and fit within any pocket of any one of the other tiles and when so engaged, it is held against endwise withdrawal from the pocket so that, when the two tiles are located in a common plane, relative movement there between in the plane is prevented.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,346 titled xe2x80x9cPanel Assembly,xe2x80x9d discloses a panel assembly including at least two panels and a connector member for mounting the panels to a support surface, the panels being positioned edge-to-edge in coplanar relationship with the respective confronting edges thereof spaced apart, and the connector member between the confronting panel edges and interlocking the panels together by being fixedly secured to the support surface. Each panel has first and second surfaces in first and second parallel planes and each has on its respective edge a tongue and a groove. The tongue and groove extend along the panel edge in between the first and second planes, and respectively project an opening outwardly angularly towards the first plane. The connector member comprises an elongated body filling the space between the confronting panel edges and having on each side thereof a tongue and a groove respectively projecting an opening outwardly angularly towards the second plane. The tongue and groove on either side are complimentary to lockingly engage with the respective groove and tongue on the adjacent respective confronting edges of the panel. The connector member cooperates with the panels to urge the panels toward one another in a tight locking engagement as a result of a compressive force being exerted on the member in the direction toward the support surface when the member is secured to the support surface. The patent states that the provision of such a connector member does away with the heretofore known practice of driving nails or screws in the panel edges to fix the panels to the support surface, while still providing a tight locking engagement between the panels. As shown in FIG. 2, the connecting member is fixedly secured to the support surface using screw 86. In addition, xe2x80x9cthe top surface 56 of the connector member 14 is coplanar with the top planar surfaces 16 and 18 of panels 10 and 12xe2x80x9d and therefore, forms a part of the top wear surfacexe2x80x94which is readily visible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,339 titled xe2x80x9cSlatted Floor System,xe2x80x9d discloses a slatted floor system which is said to be easily assembled, provides firm footing and comfort to confined animals, resists corrosion, discourages accumulation of animal waste, is easily cleaned, and can be used to span significantly greater distances than prior art slats. The slatted floor system is stated to comprise a plurality of elongated, spaced, generally parallel slats. Each slat has a top, load-carrying surface with spaced apart, opposite outer edges. Each slat also has a bottom surface substantially parallel to the top surface and a pair of side surfaces integral with the top surface and the bottom surface. The side surfaces are joined with the top surface along lines recessed from the outer edges of the top surface. The side surfaces are said to further taper toward each other in first positions, adjacent to the top surface, then extend substantially parallel to each other and vertically relative to the bottom surface in second portions. It is stated that this forms with the top and bottom surfaces a generally Y-shaped, enclosed main compartment. The patent discloses that each slat also includes a first pair of projection receiving means extending longitudinally along the tapered first portion of its side surfaces and a second pair of projection receiving means extending longitudinally along the second portion of the side surfaces. Adjacent slats are said to be connected and locked in spaced-apart relationship in a plurality of connectors. Each connector has a pair of projections, with each projection being receivable by one of the first pair of projection receiving means on each of two adjacent slats, and the second pair of projection receiving means on each of two adjacent slats. At least one of the first and second pairs of projections on the connectors are adapted to interlock with its corresponding projection receiving means on adjacent slats. As stated above, and shown in FIGS. 1 and 4, the upper wear surface of the slats are spaced apart to provide a gap to facilitate the object of the invention, i.e., for discouraging the accumulation of animal waste. In addition, as shown in the same figures, the projections and connector means can only be assembled by sliding the edges of the slats and connector together when held in parallel coplanar relationship to one another. And as shown, the connector member does not extend the entire length of the slat members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,131 titled xe2x80x9cPanel Interconnection System,xe2x80x9d discloses an assembly of panels of rectangular shape, as for example, a floor, in which the panels comprise upper and lower ridged sheets separated by a core, elongated fittings extending along adjacent edges of adjacent panels and having lateral extension receipt means between edge portions of the sheets of the panels. Each fitting has an upwardly open channel located beyond the edge of the associated panel. Adjacent fittings and adjacent panels are secured together by elongated connector strips which have parallel elongated lugs received in the channels of the adjacent fittings. As shown in FIG. 3, strips 40 form a portion of the top wear surface and are thus, visibly distinct from the upper surface 10 of flooring panels P.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,402 titled xe2x80x9cStep Silencing Parquet Floor,xe2x80x9d discloses a step silencing parquet board, in which the sound of steps which are perceivable from one room to another are silenced by using a surface-press non-homogeneous fiber board in the supporting construction layers provided underneath the wear surface layer of the parquet board. The patent discloses that the board has longitudinal sides and ends formed with a tongue and groove whereby said board will cooperate with adjacent boards to form a self-silencing parquet floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,200 titled xe2x80x9cInterlocking Sections for Portable Floors and the Like,xe2x80x9d discloses an alleged improved locking mechanism including first and second members which fit together for locking purposes. The second locking member has pins mounted therein for motion along defined paths between first and second positions, referred to in the patent as closed and open positions. The patent discloses means for normally urging the pins to their closed positions. The first locking member is stated to have means for moving the pins to their open positions when the two lock members are moved together and for permitting the pins to return to their closed positions after engagement of the first and second lock members. The first lock member has engagement surfaces which contact the pins when forces are applied to move the first and second lock members apart. The shape or slope of these engagement surfaces relative to the paths of the defined motion of the pins is such as to cause substantial interference of the first lock member with the pins which prevents movement of the pins to the open position and therefore, prevents removal of the lock member. A separate unlocking mechanism is provided to move the pins to the open position and thereby permit disengagement of the mechanism. According to a preferred embodiment disclosed in the patent, the first locking member includes a flange and the second locking member includes means to define a recess to receive the flange. The pins are positioned generally within the receiving space, and the flange includes surfaces on its outer edge for moving the pins to the open position, and hook-like portions having engagement surfaces which engage the pins in a locked position. The patent also discloses an alleged improved panel construction wherein a panel is formed in a single molding process which encapsulates a core member in urethane, molds the edge tongue and groove portions with recesses formed therein to receive the locking members, and bonds the decorative endurable floor surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,890 titled xe2x80x9cFloor,xe2x80x9d discloses a flooring system of individual panel assemblies that may be cooperatively interengaged. The patent discloses that the periphery of each panel is bound by frame members having two spaced generally parallel flanges and a generally perpendicular web extending therebetween. On one side of the web, between the upper and lower flanges, the frame members include a track for receiving a key block. The key block comprises a generally rectangular base with a key tongue extending therefrom. The base is slottably received in the track of one frame member and the tongue is received in the track of an adjacent frame member. The frame members may be miter cut to a desired length and the corners fastened together by a corner fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,812 titled xe2x80x9cFlooring Product,xe2x80x9d discloses a flooring product comprising a wood panel having an L-shaped surround the base of which is located below the wood panel. The patent discloses the use of a plurality of parallel aluminum battens which are connected to the base of the panel. These battens are said to comprise a groove. In practice, the patent discloses that two flooring products having similar joint arrangements are secured together by locating the base of the surround of each product in the groove and the elongated members of the other product. The connection cannot be disengaged unless one of the flooring panels is tilted relative to the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,341 titled xe2x80x9cSnap-Together Flooring System,xe2x80x9d discloses a flooring system having a base member having a top side, an underside, and four circumferentially spaced outer edges, a tongue connector secured to one outer edge by an interlocking rib and groove, a groove connector secured to another outer edge by an interlocking rib and groove, a tongue connector having forwardly converging compressible side walls terminating in rear transverse locking surfaces, the groove connector having a large inner opening and a small outer opening. The tongue sidewalls in a compressed position being smaller than said groove outer opening to pass through the outer opening but elastically expandable to be larger than said outer opening to lock a tongue and a groove. The patent discloses that preferably the connectors are attached to the base members and recesses of the outer edges by additional tongues and grooves and that they are attached to the base members at the factory during manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,227 titled xe2x80x9cLaminated Wood Flooring Product and Wood Floor,xe2x80x9d discloses a flooring product which includes a top decorative layer, an intermediate layer bonded to the top layer, and a base layer bonded to the intermediate layer. The top, intermediate, and base layers are bonded to define a laminated elongated wood flooring strip. A tongue and groove are formed on respective side edges of the flooring strip. The tongue and groove extend along the length of the flooring strip, and lock adjacent flooring strips together side-to-side to form an assembled wood floor. The base layer has a multiplicity of closely spaced-apart scores cut transverse to the length of the flooring strip along substantially the entire length of the flooding strip. The scores relieve stress and increase flexibility in the wood strip for more closely adhering to irregularities of the sub floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,983 titled xe2x80x9cPile or Plastic Tiles for Flooring and the Like Applications,xe2x80x9d discloses tiles adapted to constitute by juxtaposition a continuous, plain or diversified carpet or revetment of textile, plastic or other material. Each tile is secured to a backing of the same dimensions but having projections along two adjacent edges of the tile to form an embedded strip. Each strip is provided with means permitting the mutual engagement of fastening means provided in embedded condition under the edges of two sides of the adjacent tile. The fastening means have a thickness inferior to that of said backing so that in assembled condition no extra thickness is produced in relation to the normal backing thickness.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,000 titled xe2x80x9cRoad Construction and Panel for Making Same,xe2x80x9d discloses a road construction comprised of a plurality of identical invertible polygonal panels. Each panel comprises a plurality of single piece peripheral frame members fixed together to define a polygonal configuration and each of the members having a roughly L-shaped projection extending therefrom. The projection is adapted to be interlocked with an identical projection of an associated member. Each panel also has a pair of load carrying sheets fixed on opposite sides of its frame members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,621 titled xe2x80x9cSystem for Joining Building Boards,xe2x80x9d discloses a system for laying and mechanically joining building panels, especially thin, hard, floating floors. The patent discloses that adjacent joint edges of two panels engage each other to provide a first mechanical connection locking the joint edges in a first direction perpendicular to the principal plane of the panels. In each joint, the patent states that there is provided a strip which is integrated with or integrally formed with one joint edge and which projects behind the other joint edge. The patent discloses that the strip has upwardly protruding locking elements engaging in a locking groove in the rear side of the other joint edge to form a second mechanical connection locking the panels in a second direction parallel to the principal plane of the panels and at right angles to the joint. Both the first and second mechanical connections allow mutual displacement of joined panels in the direction of the joint. The patent discloses that the strip is mounted at the factory on the underside of the panel and extends throughout the joint edge. The patent discloses the strip may be made of flexible, resilient aluminum, and can be affixed mechanically, by means of glue or any other suitable way. The patent discloses that alternatively, the strip may be integrally formed with the strip panel. According to the patent, xe2x80x9cat any rate, the strip 6 should be integrated with the panel 1, i.e., it should not be mounted on the strip panel in connection with laying.xe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,266 titled xe2x80x9cMethod for Joining Building Boards,xe2x80x9d discloses a method for laying and mechanically joining rectangular building panels in parallel rows. The patent discloses the following steps: (a) placing a new one of the panels adjacent to a long edge of a previously laid first panel in a first row and to a short edge of a previously laid second panel in an adjacent second row, such that the new panel is in the second row while holding the new panel at an angle relative to a principal plane of the first panel, such that the new panel is spaced from its final longitudinal position relative to the second panel and such that the long edge of the new panel is provided with a locking groove which is placed in contact with a locking strip at the adjacent long edge of the first panel; (b) subsequently angling down the new panel so as to accommodate a locking element of the strip of the first panel in a locking groove of the new panel, whereby the new panel and the first panel are mechanically connected with each other in a second direction with respect to the thus connected long edges, wherein the long edges, and the angled down position of the new panel, are engaged with each other and thereby mechanically locked together in a first direction also, and (c) displacing one of the new panels in its longitudinal direction relative to the first panel towards a final longitudinal position and to a locking element of one of the short edges of the new panel and the second panel snaps up into a locking groove of the other one of the short edges, whereby the new panel and the second panel are mechanically connected with each other in both the first and second directions with respect to the connected short edges. The patent states that the strip 6 projects horizontally from a panel and is mounted at the factory on the underside of the panel and extends the entire edge of the panel. The patent discloses that strip 6 may be made of flexible, resilient sheet aluminum, and can be affixed mechanically, by means of glue or any other suitable way. The patent discloses that other strip material can be used, such as sheets of other metals, as well as aluminum or plastic sections. Alternatively, the patent teaches that the strip 6 may be integrally formed with the strip panel. The patent states that xe2x80x9cat any rate, the strip 6 should be integrated with a strip panel, i.e., it should not be mounted on the strip panel in connection with laying.xe2x80x9d
Japanese Patent Application No. 56-5347 titled xe2x80x9cA Method for Partially Recovering Floor Plates,xe2x80x9d discloses floor plates laid on a floor bed with tongue joints engaged with groove joints. The patent teaches a saw is inserted into gap A between both the side floor plates of a floor plate to be replaced and the tongue joints are cut off, thereby connection between the floor plates is cut and the floor plate to be replaced is removed. The patent teaches that the subsequently left tongue joints in the groove joints of the adjacent floor plates are removed. The portion where there were tongue joints before in the floor plates is cut off and groove joints are newly formed. The patent states that FIG. 4 shows a new floor plate and that along both sides of the floor plate are formed relatively shallow and wide slots in relatively deep concaved portions. The bottom of the concaved portion is dented so as to hold a foaming synthetic resin. The new floor plate is then inserted into the position where the removed floor plate was located and at a status wherein the new floor plate is level with the adjacent floor plate. The foaming resin is foamed and hardened. The hardened foaming resin expands into the groove joints to form a tongue joint. It is also noted that the new floor plate in contact with the floor bed is secured by adhesive.
Japanese Patent Application No. 1-30691 titled xe2x80x9cFloor Plates,xe2x80x9d discloses floor plates to be laid on a ground floor characterized by having a thin wooden decorative plate laminated onto the surface layer of a base material in a sheet shape. An engaging protrusion is formed on one side of the base material while an engaging concave portion to which the above engaging protrusion may be engaged is formed on the other end thereof while an engaging concave portion to which the above engaging protrusion may be engaged is formed on the end of the other side thereof. The patent teaches that the floor plates include a stopper protrusion formed on one side of the engaging protrusion and on one side of the engaging concave portion. And a stopper concave portion to which the stopper protrusion is engaged is formed on the other side of the engaging protrusion and on the other side of the engaging concave portion.
Patentschrift No. 200949 discloses in FIGS. 1 and 2 flooring panels having four edges wherein two edges include an upper groove for insertion thereunder of an adjacent panel, while the other two edges include an extension including a tooth formed to be inserted under the upper groove portion of an adjacent panel when assembled.
Patentschrift No. 1 534 278 discloses in FIGS. 1-3 to assemble two adjacent structures wherein the first structure includes a groove and a notch for receipt of a corresponding tongue and tooth of an adjacent structure to be connected thereto.
Offenlegungsschrift 25 02 992 discloses a flooring panel especially suitable for use in making a temporary floor, as for example, in a camping tent. The flooring panel is disclosed to have a flat thread surface bent back on at least two edges, one of which is given a distinct profile and the other having a fitting counterprofile. The patent teaches that these bent sections are preferably on two opposite sides, one being roughly U-shaped with its outer shank and the resultant slot-type opening facing upwards and the counterprofile consisting of a shank at right angles to the thread surface. The patent teaches that such profiles may be provided alternatively, on all four edges of the panel. It is disclosed that the panels may be of plastic, and formed in a single piece, corrugated projections underneath preferably of a softer material. As shown in FIG. 3, the panels are assembled together using a tongue and groove arrangement.
Offenlegungsschrift DE 3041781A1 discloses the inner connection of two panels wherein the panels include a tongue on one edge and a groove in another edge to provide interlocking connections between two panels used especially for constructing a skating rink or skittle alley. The patent discloses at the root of the tongue there are two parallel sides with faced pieces aligned at right angles to the edge of equal thickness. The patent discloses that the groove has two initial parallel sidewalls against which the tongue side face pieces come to rest. It is disclosed that this pale of the groove is succeeded by a semi-trapezoidal shaped recess or a fully trapezoidal shaped recess. The patent discloses that the tongue may be rounded on the side opposite to its acute-angled side face.
Offenlegungsschrift DE 35 44 845 A1 discloses a board used for the manufacture of solid wood panels which consists of glued boards engaging complimentary profiles. Longitudinal edges of the boards have a joint profile which sections extend at an angle to the vertical board edge. The application discloses that the joint profile has two parallel straight sideward displaced upright flanks which are connected at their inner ends via straight transverse flanks. The inward upward flank encloses an acute angle with the board surface, while the other flank forms an obtuse angle with the associated board surface. Upright flanks and transverse flanks enclose acute angles.
European Patent Application No. 0248127 titled xe2x80x9cA Table Top for a Motor Lorryxe2x80x9d discloses a motor lorry table top consisting of a plurality of planks which are fixed to at least two beams forming part of the motor lorry chassis. The planks consist of extruded aluminum and are fixed to the chassis by means of clips with the planks interlocking to secure the planks from relative movement therebetween.
Patenttihakemus-Patentansokan 843067 (PCT/SE 83/00423) discloses a means for interconnecting adjacent panels wherein the edges of panels to be connected include tongues and grooves. In addition, located to either side of the tongue and groove joint of two connected panels are recesses formed in said panels for receipt of a U-shaped metal clamp means for holding the two panels together at the tongue and groove joint.
French Application No. 2 697 275 discloses the formation of a surface from rectangular shaped slabs placed on a flat horizontal surface. The application discloses that the body of the slab has shaped sections on all four sides and that the slabs can be mechanically joined together via a number of ribs running lengthwise along the slab which are shaped so that they slide into a matching groove in the adjacent slab. FIG. 2 appears to disclose a member 33 for connecting two adjacent slabs. As shown, the top surface of the member 33 forms a portion of the top wear surface of the resulting floor. This also can be seen in FIG. 1 where members 5 and 6 form a portion of the top wear surface.
Japanese Application No. 54-65528 shows in FIGS. 1-3 a particular tongue and groove arrangement for interconnecting two adjacent panels.
French Application 2 568 295 discloses a prefabricated flooring system consisting of a series of flat panels which are laid directly on the ground. The panels are made, for example, from a resin compound either containing reinforcing elements or incorporating granules of a durable material such as quartz or carborumdum. The patent discloses that the panels have interlocking joints on all their edges, made in the form of projections and recesses, and the under surface of each panel can be covered with a layer of non-decomposing cellular and flexible material which is able to compensate for irregularities in the surface of the ground.
UK Patent Application No. 424,057 discloses a method of constructing a parquet floor which comprises the use of reversible rectangular blocks each having protruding flanges forming sphenoidal grooves on each of its four sides, each groove extending across the whole of the side in which it is situated. The patent teaches the grooves on two co-terminus sides having their mouths facing upwards when the mouths of the other two grooves on the other two sides face downwards, whereby a plurality of such blocks may be built up into a floor covering in which each block is locked on each side which lays contiguous with the side of another such block. The method is stated to also comprise the use of connecting members having flanges adopted to engage beneath the overhanging flanges of two adjacent blocks where a change in direction of laying is required.
UK Patent No. 1,237,744 titled xe2x80x9cImproved Building Structure,xe2x80x9d discloses that it relates to a building structure composed of panels joined at their edges by first tongue and groove connections having elements located in the plane of the building structure as well as by second tongue and groove connections having elements located perpendicular to said plane.
UK Patent No. 1,430,423 titled xe2x80x9cJoint Structure,xe2x80x9d discloses in FIGS. 1 and 2 a specific tongue and groove/notch and tooth joint structure for interconnecting plastic and metal materials.
UK Patent Application No. 2 117 813A titled xe2x80x9cPivotal Assembly for Simulated Wall Panels,xe2x80x9d discloses a joint assembly comprising a pair of strips secured to the edges of the respective panels by folding the outer skins of the panels and by a dovetail joint in the foam insulation material inside the panels. The application discloses the connecting strips provide a curved tongue and groove. The groove strip has a pivotal body of part-cylindrical shape so that one strip can be pivoted relative to the other for a tongue to enter the groove. The application discloses that a locking strip is provided to be inserted into a groove to lock the panels together.
UK Patent Application No. 2 256 023A titled xe2x80x9cJoint,xe2x80x9d discloses a joint between the joining side edges of two similar panels in which one panel has a channel-section recess open towards the front face and the other panel has a rib facing towards the rear face for reception in the recess to restrict separation of the panels to provide a predetermined expansion gap between the adjacent side edges. The application discloses that the panels may be tongue and groove boards for construction of, for example, a door. The application discloses in the figures a particular tongue and groove/notch and tooth joint.
Utlengningsskrift No. 157871 discloses in the figures the connection of two adjoining members utilizing a tongue and groove joint at the edges and which includes recesses formed in said panels spaced from the joint for receipt of a U-shaped member for holding the two panels together at the tongue/groove joint.
Utlaggningsskrift No, 7114900-9 discloses in FIGS. 1-3 means for connecting two adjacent members utilizing connection blocks 2, 5 and 9 wherein said blocks form a part of the top wear surface. The application further discloses a U-shaped member for insertion on the backside of the panels to hold the two panels together at the joint where the joint block exists. WO 84/02155 titled xe2x80x9cDevice for Joining Together Building Boards, Such as Floor Boards,xe2x80x9d discloses a device for joining together building boards, such as floor boards, edge surface to edge surface. The application discloses a system wherein the boards comprise a groove in the rear side of each board, the groove running over the entire length of the board parallel to its joining edge, and a substantially U-shaped spring device, the legs of which are each adapted to engage the groove of one board, and which is prestressed so that, upon engagement, the boards are tightly clamped together edge surface to edge surface.
Patentschrift 200949 discloses in FIGS. 1-6 panels for joinder one to another wherein the panels include on two intersecting edges extending tongue strips and on the other intersecting edges an extending groove strip.
WO 93/13280 titled xe2x80x9cA Device for Joining Floor Boards,xe2x80x9d discloses a device for joining floor boards comprising elongated, flat-shaped body with legs adapted to engage a longitudinal groove in each of the joining floor boards. The legs are shaped at a distance from the ends of the plate-shaped body in such a manner that the plate-shaped body supports the boards on each side of the grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,665 titled xe2x80x9cParquet Flooring,xe2x80x9d discloses a floating parquet flooring comprising rectangular-shaped two-layer flooring units composed of a parquet layer and a backing layer. The bottom face of the backing layer being provided with marginal recesses along the four sides of the unit and a strip of backing layer material being inserted in the space formed by such marginal recesses for bridging the joint between adjacent units. The patent discloses that the backing layer material has a modulus of elasticity in tension not exceeding 5000 kg/cm2.
Offenlegungsscrift 26 16 077 A discloses a connection web with a flange for connecting plates resting flat on a supporting substrate. The patent application discloses the arrangement is especially useful for connecting prefabricated parquet floor elements. The application discloses that a pliable connection arrangement is provided which replaces rigid connectors such as adhesives or nails. The application states that the system is advantageous because it accommodates expansion and shrinking stresses which thus, prevents cracking. It is stated that the connecting web prevents overlapping of the plate edges on uneven substrates and in use the connection web is loaded in tension when the plates expand. On contraction of the plates, the connection web pulls the plates together and prevents gap formation.
French Application No. 1 293 043 discloses in FIGS. 1-3 a tile having four edges wherein one set of intersecting edges includes a tongue extending therefrom and the other two intersecting edges includes a groove open in the direction of the bottom side of the tile. FIGS. 4-6 disclose tiles having four edges wherein two intersecting edges include a notch and a groove open toward the top side of the panel and the other two intersecting edges have a notch and a groove open toward the bottom of the panel.
Utlaggningsskrift No. 8206934-5 discloses the joining of two panels wherein a tongue and groove arrangement is utilized. The drawings further disclose a U-shaped clip for insertion into the panels on either side of the joint for holding the two panels together at said joint.
WO 97/47834 titled xe2x80x9cFloor Covering, Consisting of Hard Floor Panels and Methods for Manufacturing Such Floor Panels,xe2x80x9d discloses a floor covering consisting of hard floor panels which, at least at the edges of two opposite sides, are provided with coupling parts cooperating with each other. The coupling parts are substantially in the form of tongues and grooves characterized in that the parts are provided with integrated mechanical locking means. The locking means prevent the drifting apart of two coupled floor panels into a direction perpendicular to the related edges and parallel to the underside of the coupled floor panels.
In view of the prior art, there is a need for a connector that is separate from the floor panels and joins or assembles floor panels to each other. There is a further need for a connector, floor panels and/or a floor panel system which has a seal or sealant for seams between panels which is easily manufactured.
According to one embodiment, the present invention comprises a disengageable interconnecting floor system for use in forming temporary or permanent flooring surfaces from individual flooring panels on top of a support structure. The system preferably comprises two or more flooring panels comprising a top wear surface and a bottom surface for contact with the support structure. The panels, according to this embodiment, comprise at least three edges wherein all of the edges have identical grooves or recesses formed therein for receipt of a projection from a connector. Preferably, the grooves or recesses extend substantially the entire length of the panel edges. The preferred connector comprises a base and an extension extending vertically from the base, spaced from the base and substantially parallel thereto. The extension is shaped to be received in a disengageable vertical connected fashion into at least one recess of at least one panel. A sealant is applied directly to the extension of the connector for sealing seams between panels upon assembly.
The connector, which is separate from the panels, allows for a different approach to the application of a sealant to the seam area of a laminate floor and eliminates the problems currently associated with applying the sealant. The application of a sealant directly to the connector has the following advantages: (1) during the manufacturing process, it is easier to apply the sealant to the connector than directly on the flooring panels; (2) drying problems associated with applying a wet sealant to a high-speed, linear, panel manufacturing process are eliminated, i.e., the sealant contaminates the manufacturing equipment and attracts dirt and dust during the drying process, and sealant application results in slower processing speeds due to the application method and/or required drying times; (3) the sealant may be placed in areas beyond the normal attachment profile (between the panel bottom surface and the connector); (4) multiple types of sealant(s) may be applied (films, tapes, liquids, waxes, etc.) with varying thicknesses in specific areas and various methods of application may be used without disrupting or interfering with the flooring manufacturing processes and (5) a more uniform coverage of the sealant in the seam area of an installed flooring panel is assured.
According to a preferred embodiment, the preferred connector of the system of the present invention further includes an extension that is shaped to be received in a disengageable horizontal connected fashion into at least one groove or recess of the panels.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the base of the novel connecting element has grooves or other recesses formed therein, and at least one panel edge is shaped to be received in a disengageable horizontal connected fashion into the groove or recess of the base of the connecting element. The groove or recess may be formed in the base or in part of the above-described extension.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, an extension of the connector according to the present invention has a groove or other recess formed therein, and at least one panel is shaped to be received in a disengageable horizontal connected fashion in the groove or other recess of the extension.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, the distance from the base of the connector to the top or uppermost point of the extension, preferably tonguexe2x80x94shaped, of the connector is less than the distance from the bottom surface to the top wear surface of the panels.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a disengageable interconnecting flooring system is provided for use in forming temporary or permanent flooring surfaces on top of a support structure from individual flooring panels. The system comprises two or more flooring panels, preferably laminated, and at least one elongated connector, e.g., a track. The flooring panels preferably have a top wear surface, a middle reinforcing substrate material, and a bottom surface for contact with a support floor structure. The panels preferably have four edges with identical grooves formed therein, preferably in all edges, for receipt of a vertically extending extension of the track. The panels also have notches or other recesses, e.g. channels, formed in their bottom surfaces shaped for receipt of nodes, ridges, or other protrusions from the connector. Preferably, the grooves and the channels extend substantially the entire length of the edges of the panels.
The connector, according to one embodiment of the present invention, has a base with preferably a single extension extending vertically therefrom shaped to be received in a disengageable vertical connected fashion into grooves or other recesses in the edges of the panels. Preferably, the connector is substantially the same length as the panel edges to be connected. Preferably, the extension extends the entire length of the connector. The base of the connector further has two nodes, ridges, or two other protrusions extending vertically from either side of the base spaced from the single extension. The protrusions or ridges are shaped to be received in a disengageable horizontal connected fashion into the notches or other recesses, e.g., channels, in the bottom surface of the panels. Preferably, the protrusions or ridges extend substantially the entire length of the edges of the panels. When the panels are connected using the connector, the resultant visible flooring surface consists of only the top wear surface of the panels.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a vertical and horizontal interconnecting flooring system for use in forming a flooring surface on top of a support surface is provided. The system comprises two or more individual flooring panels, preferably laminated floor panels, having a thickness, and at least one connecting track. The flooring panels have a top wear surface and a bottom surface for contact with a support surface. The panels have at least three edges wherein all edges have first identical recesses or grooves formed therein. The first recesses or grooves are shaped to receive a first connection projection or flange from the connector. The panels also have second recesses, e.g., channels, located along the bottom surfaces of the panels open in the direction of the ground or support surface for receipt of a second connection projection or ridge from the track. The track, according to this embodiment, has a base, a first connection projection or flange, and a second connection projection or ridge. The first connection projection or flange is connected to and extends vertically a distance from the base and then extends horizontally relative to the base and is shaped to be received in the first recesses or grooves of the panels to form a vertical connection between the panels. The second connection projection or ridge is connected to and extends vertically a distance from the base, preferably a distance less than the vertical portion of the first projection, and shaped to be received in the second recesses or channels of the panels to form a horizontal connection between the panels. According to this embodiment, the distance from the base of the track to an uppermost vertical portion of the first projection or flange is less than the distance between the top wear surface and the bottom surface of the panel in contact with the support surface such that when two panels are connected, said first and second connections form a flooring surface consisting of only the top wear surface of the panels.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, a disengageable decorative laminate flooring system for application to an existing floor surface without the use of adhesives or traditional fastening devices is provided. The system comprises a plurality of identical individual floor panels and connectors. The individual floor panels have a top decorative wear surface and comprise at least three edges each having an identical receiver located in the edges, i.e., each edge of each panel comprises the same configuration. The connectors, preferably comprise rails, of substantially the same length as the edges of the panels. The rails have extending vertically therefrom a first projection and a second pair of projections. The first projection being shaped for insertion into the receivers for disengageable vertical interconnection of the individual flooring panels at their edges. The second pair of projections being shaped for insertion into the receivers for disengageable horizontal interconnection of the individual flooring panels at their edges. Preferably, the first projection and second pair of projections extend substantially the entire length of the rail. And when the panels are interconnected using the connectors, according to this embodiment, the visible resultant flooring surface only consists of the top decorative wear surface, i.e., no portion of the connector forms a part of the visible flooring surface.
According to one embodiment, the present invention is directed to a disengageable connector for vertically and horizontally interconnecting individual flooring panels to form a laminate flooring surface on top of a support structure. The connector preferably comprises a base for contact with the support structure. The base, according to one embodiment, has a projection or extension extending vertically therefrom in a direction away from the support structure. The projection or extension has top and bottom portions consisting of identical right and left halves, each half preferably comprising a tongue-like extension or flange extending a distance substantially parallel to and spaced above said base. Optionally, according to a particularly preferred embodiment, the base includes two additional protrusions or ridges extending vertically therefrom. These protrusions or ridges are spaced apart and located on either side of the projection or extension.
According to yet another embodiment, the present invention is directed to individual flooring panels for use in forming a flooring surface on a support structure, the flooring surface comprised of the panels disengageably interconnected horizontally and vertically. The panels, according to this embodiment, comprise a top surface, a bottom surface, and edges between the top and bottom surfaces. The top surface comprises a decorative wear surface. The edges comprise identical grooves and/or recesses extending substantially the entire length of the edges. The bottom surface comprises identical channels formed therein and open toward the support structure or away from the top surface. These channels are parallel to, spaced from, and preferably extend substantially the entire length of the edges.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a connector for assembling and sealing laminate flooring panels which are separate from the connector, the connector comprising: a base; an extension attached to the base and having a mating member for mating with a flooring panel; and a seal attached to a member selected from the base and the extension.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing a connector for assembling and sealing laminate flooring panels which are separate from the connector, the method comprising: extruding a connector having a base and an extension attached to the base, wherein the extension has a mating member for mating with a flooring panel, and attaching a seal to the connector.
The present invention is directed to a unique and novel system for easily joining and disjoining a flooring surface, preferably a thin (less than an inch thick) laminate flooring surface of the xe2x80x9cfloatingxe2x80x9d type. The system is designed such that additional traditional fastening means are not needed, e.g., nails, screws, adhesives, tacks, staples, etc. are unnecessary. The present inventive system accomplishes this task without the need of special tools or floor laying experience. The present inventive system accomplishes its advantages utilizing preferably identical joining panels with preferably identical novel edges making assembly easy and flexible, even for the novice. Moreover, the present inventive system provides a single connecting means for use in relation to all edges of the novel panelsxe2x80x94again, making assembly and disassembly easy. More importantly, due to the fact that at least two edges of the panels have recesses formed therein during manufacture, either less reinforcing middle substrate material is needed to manufacture the panels and thus, saving resources and/or less decorative top surface material is wasted, i.e., it is not necessary to remove as much of the top wear surface portions to provide for the interconnecting system of the invention.
A further advantage of the invention is that the panels may be oriented in any direction (during installation) without the need to mechanically modify a factory produced tongue or groove profile. These panels may be manufactured in a cost-effective manner (no tongue profile to machine). The amount of material (approximately xe2x85x9 inch in width) needed to mechanically create the tongue profile does not have to be machined off The result is a significant cost reduction due to the elimination of the tooling needed to produce the tongue profile. Also, this results in an additional xe2x85x9 inch net saleable surface area. The material previously machined away to form a tongue profile (approximately xe2x85x9 inch in width) is now machined into a groove profile. The creation of a groove, as opposed to a tongue, yields additional surface area. Greater surface area results in greater revenue because the surface area is available to be sold, rather than machined away and disposed.
The system of the present invention also eliminates xe2x80x9cseam swellxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpeakingxe2x80x9d caused by the typical tongue and groove systems. When moisture (water) penetrates the seam from above the floor or reaches the seam from the underside of the flooring panel the seam profile swells. By way of explanation, the tongue profile will grow in size and the groove profile will shrink in size. This causes the entire panel thickness to change (grow in thickness) in the seam area. The result is xe2x80x9cpeakingxe2x80x9d directly above the seam area. Since the present invention uses a connector having flanges to make the joint between two panels, the flange is no longer made of a material that absorbs moisture. Thus, there is no tongue which expands upon absorbing moisture so that xe2x80x9cpeakingxe2x80x9d is no longer a problem when using the present inventive system.
Also, the seal which is attached to the connector prevents moisture from entering the seam or from entering the connector/panel interface from the back or bottom of the panels. Since the seals provide a moisture barrier, the moisture has no opportunity to damage the panels.